


january 1

by kanonzaka



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 98 percent dialogue 2 percent narration, Angst, Fluff, M/M, juric, moonbae make a cameo, not a happy ending sorry lads, original on wattpad, putting my work from wattpad just to fill in the juric tag, this is like. really vague, when i say really vague i mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonzaka/pseuds/kanonzaka
Summary: "i love you, juyeonie!"





	1. January 1, 2004

"Juyeonie, Juyeonie!"

_"What is it, Youngjae-yah?"_

"I like Juyeonie! Youngjae likes Juyeonie a lot!"

_"Oh, really? Well, Juyeonie likes Youngjae a lot, too!"_

"No, like, a LOT a lot! W-what's the word for that again?"

_"You mean, love? Youngjae loves Juyeonie?"_

"Ah! That's the word! Juyeonie, I love you!"

_"Juyeonie loves Youngjae too!"_

"Really? You promise?"

_"Promise! I love you, Youngjae-yah."_

"I love you too, Juyeonie! Happy new year!"


	2. January 1, 2005

"Juyeonie-hyung! Happy new year!"

_"Happy new year, Youngjae-yah!"_

"Ah, Juyeonie, you're hugging me too tight..."

_"Oh, sorry. You're just really tiny."_

"Hey!"

_"Anyway, I made you this!"_

"A bracelet? This looks like the one you always wear!"

_"Yeah! I made you a matching one, so we both have the same bracelet."_

"Thank you so much, Juyeonie-hyung! I'll love it forever, I swear. Mommy tried teaching me how to make these kinds of bracelets, I think it's called m... moco... maca..."

_"Macaroni bracelets! We make that in my arts and crafts subject in school! That's when I made yours. I'm glad Youngjae-yah loves it."_

"But Youngjae loves Juyeonie more! I love you, Juyeonie!"

_"I love you too!"_


	3. January 1, 2006

"Happy new year, Juyeonie-hyung!"

_"Happy new year, Youngjae-yah."_

"I... I have something to tell you but, promise Juyeonie-hyung won't get mad?"

_"I'll never get mad at you, Youngjae. It's okay!"_

"It's just that... Mommy said that w-we'd be going to a really, really far place a-and I'm scared."

_"What place? And why are you scared?"_

"Because Juyeonie-hyung won't be there. I'll be scared without Juyeonie-hyung."

_"Youngjae-yah, stop crying... You know, wherever you're going, I'll still be there with you!"_

"W-what?"

_"I'll be in there, silly!"_

"My heart? Juyeonie-hyung will be in my heart?"

_"That's what my Mommy said. If you love someone a lot, they'll be in your heart forever."_

"Then I... Then I'll try not to be scared anymore."

_"That's great, Youngjae-yah. Wherever you're going, remember that I'll always be in your heart, okay? Juyeonie loves Youngjae. I'll really miss you."_

"Youngjae loves Juyeonie too, and I'll miss you more!"


	4. January 1, 2007

"Mommy..."

**"Yes, Youngjae?"**

"I miss Juyeonie-hyung."

**"Oh, sweetie, that's right... This is your first new year without him, right?"**

"..."

**"Youngjae, sweetheart, don't cry... If I recall correctly, he did tell you something, right?"**

"H-he said he'll always be... In here."

**"Yes, that's right. Just remember that he'll always be in your heart, alright? And you'll always be in his."**

"But I miss him... I miss going to his house to play."

**"I'm sure everyone back in Korea misses you very much, Youngjae-yah. Especially Juyeon. You two will see each other again when the time comes, okay?"**

"Okay."


	5. January 1, 2010

Youngjae gazed at the flashing lights and the popping colors that filled the midnight sky during that certain New Year's eve, and sighed quietly to himself as he clutched the crudely made macaroni bracelet Juyeon made for him in his pocket.

It's the new year, but why do I feel so empty?

"Juyeon-hyung," he whispered, his eyes still fixated on the fireworks that filled the sky, macaroni bracelet still in hand.

"I miss you. Youngjae loves you."


	6. January 1, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up: the italics are jacob's, and the bold ones are kevin's!

_"Eric! Aren't you seeing how cool this all looks?"_

"It's just fireworks, Jacob. We get to see all of that literally every year."

**"Dude, what is with you during New Year's eve all the time? You always get all weird."**

"Weird?"

_"I'll have to agree with Kevin on this one... You're one of the most energetic and enthusiastic people I know, but every time it's new year, it's like—"_

**"You're literally looking half dead, man."**

_"...right, thank you for that very necessary interruption, Kevin."_

"I have no idea where both of you are going with this."

**"You know what, just... Whatever. Let's just go and eat whatever Eric's mom cooked for us!"**

"Hey! Save some for me, smartass, my mom still cooked those! For me!"

_"For us!"_

"Screw you!"


	7. January 1, 2016

**"Eric, we... kind of have to talk about something."**

"Right now? Like, right now? Am I in trouble?"

**"No, you're not in trouble, sweetie. This is about, well... Korea."**

"Korea?"

**"Your father and I have been thinking about moving back."**


	8. January 1, 2017

"Lee Juyeon."

"..."

"Juyeon-hyung."

_"What is it, Eric?"_

"I..."

_"What?"_

"I... still love you."

_"We were children back then, Eric. Saying things we didn't mean, or didn't know about."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"I grew up. You should, too."_

"..."

"Hyung."

_"What?"_

"I'm... in love with you. I really am."

_"Eric?"_

"What?"

_"Happy new year."_


	9. January 1, 2018

_"Eric."_

"What is it, Hyung?"

_"What if, right now, I told you that..."_

"..."

"That I love you?"

"..."

_"Hypothetically, of course."_

"Oh?"

"..."

"Then I'd tell you, hypothetically, that it would be already far too late for all of that. You know that, right?"

_"Yes. Perhaps it is."_

"It's getting late, Juyeon-hyung. Happy new year."

(... I love you, Juyeonie-hyung.)

_"Happy new year to you too, Eric."_

_

(... I love you too, Youngjae-yah. I always have, and always will.)

_


	10. +

Eric walked away that one cold midnight, clutching the crudely made macaroni bracelet in his hand, all unspoken words being left unspoken.

He felt the old, worn bracelet slip from his cold grasp.

But did it matter?

 

 

_  
_

Maybe it was better that way. 

__  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @kevinstations


End file.
